familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Sir Fitzroy Donald Maclean, 10th Baronet
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place =Duart Castle | death_cause = | resting_place = | resting_place_coordinates = | residence =Duart Castle on the Isle of Mull | nationality = | other_names = | known_for = | education = | employer = | occupation = | title =26th Clan Chief 10th Baronet of Morvern 6th Lord Maclean Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath | salary = | networth = | height = | weight = | term =1883–1936 | predecessor =Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet, father | successor =Sir Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, 11th Baronet, grandson | party = | boards = | religion = | spouse =Constance Marianne | partner = | children =Major Hector Fitzroy Maclean (1873–1932) | parents =Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet Emily Marsham | relatives =Sir Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, 11th Baronet, grandson | signature = | website = | footnotes = }} Sir Fitzroy Donald Maclean, 10th Baronet of Morvern, KCB, DL (May 18, 1835 – November 22, 1936) was the 26th Clan Chief of Clan Maclean from 1883 to 1936, for fifty-three years. He lived to be 101 years old. He bought and restored Duart Castle in 1912 as the seat of the Maclean clan. He was Grand President of the Clan Gillean Association, honorary president of the Mull and Iona Association, vice-president and formerly president of the Highland Society of London. He was appointed a deputy lieutenant for Argyllshire in 1932. Biography He was born on May 18, 1835 to Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet the 25th Chief of Clan Maclean, his only son. He started his military career as a Coronet at the 7th Dragoon Guards. On October 12, 1852 was promoted to a Lieutenant of the 13th Light Dragoons. In 1854 he was promoted to Captain and in 1856 was promoted to Major. In 1861 he was promoted to Lieutenant-Colonel. By 1871 he was commanding the 13th Hussars. He was promoted to Colonel and commanded the Queen's Own West Kent Yeomanry Cavalry in 1880. In 1854–1855, he served in Bulgaria and the Crimea, and was with his regiment at the landing at Eupatoria. He was in the Battle of the Alma on September 20, 1854. He participated in the Charge of the Light Brigade on October 25, 1854. He was also at the Siege of Sevastopol. Sir Fitzroy married Constance Marianne Ackers (c. 1840–1920) on January 17, 1872. She was the younger daughter of George Holland Ackers, the High Sheriff of Cheshire. Their children were: *Major Hector Fitzroy Maclean (1873–1932), the father of Sir Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, 11th Baronet. Major Hector married Winifred Joan Wilding, the daughter of J. H. Wilding *Charles Lachlan Maclean (1874–?) *Fitzroy Holland Maclean (1876–81) *John Marsham Maclean (1879–?) *Finovala Marianne Eleanor Maclean (1887-?) who married Brigadier F. W. Bullock-Marsham He became the 10th Baronet of Morvern and 26th Clan Chief in 1883 on the death of his father, Sir Charles Fitzroy Maclean, 9th Baronet, who was the 25th Chief of Clan Maclean. He was invested as a Civil Companion of the Order of the Bath on the 22nd of June in 1897. On June 24, 1904, he was again invested, this time as a Knight Commander, in the Civil Division of Order of the Bath. He bought and restored Duart Castle in 1912. On his 100th birthday he planted a rowan tree in the castle grounds to ward off evil spirits. He lived to be 101 years old and outlived his two sons. On his death on November 22, 1936 his title went to his grandson, Sir Charles Hector Fitzroy Maclean, 11th Baronet who became the 27th Clan Chief. Heraldry It has been suggested that the eagles' heads may represent the hawks which Maclean chiefs supplied to kings of Scots on certain occasions. The rock may represent Cairnburgh, in the Treshnish Isles. |year_adopted = |crest = A tower embattled argent. |torse = Gules doubled argent. |helm = A helmet befitting his degree. |escutcheon = Quarterly, 1st, argent a rock gules; 2nd, argent, a dexter hand fesswise couped gules, holding a cross crosslet fitche in pale azure; 3rd, Or, a lymphad oars in saltire sails furled sable flagged gules; 4th argent, a salmon naiant proper in chief two eagles heads erased respectant gules. |supporters = Dexter, a seal proper. Sinister, an ostrich with a horseshoe in its beak proper. |compartment = |motto = Virtue mine honour (on an escrol over the crest). |orders = |other_elements = |banner = |badge = |symbolism = |previous_versions = }} References Category:Baronets in the Baronetage of Nova Scotia Category:British Army personnel of the Crimean War Fitzroy Donald Category:Deputy Lieutenants of Argyllshire Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Scottish centenarians Category:Queen's Own West Kent Yeomanry officers Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Famous people